Getting a Cupcake Hurts
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: Jayden and Emily's relationship is all cupcakes and rainbows for right now, until someone comes and messes it all up.  For Poofoop1's contest.
1. Good to Bad

**The Yellow Ranger was happy. She had a boyfriend whom she adored, an amazing team, and things just seemed right. But things weren't going to stay sunny and bright forever. The little Earth Samurai's life was about to be turned upside down. **

**It all started Monday. **

Chapter 1: Good to Bad

Emily woke up to the the sun shining brightly through her window, on a nice Monday morning. Waking with a yawn, she strengthed her arms out and slowly got out of bed. She couldn't help but think that this day would be a great day. Jayden was her boyfriend, they haven't seen a nighlok in over a week, and one night Serena called her to tell her that the doctor said she was getting better everyday. Life was going great for Emily and she didn't want any of that to stop.

As she walked out of her room for breakfast, she saw that Antonio was also coming out of his too. They both had a stare down for a couple of seconds, giving eachother deadly glares.

"So, we meet again." Antonio snarled playfully, with a evil grin across his face.

"Yes, it seems we have." Emily smiled with a evil smile too.

After a few seconds passed by, they suddenly started racing to the kitchen.

"I'm so gonna get there first!" Emily exclaimed.

"Not if you're behind!" Antonio pushed Emily out of the way. Once they were in the kitchen, Antonio ran to the end of the table.

"HA! I got here first!" Antonio proudly stated. Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast, so they gave him confused looks. Over the last fews weeks, Antonio and Emily have been having contests to see who gets what or to where first. Today, Antonio and Emily wanted to sit at the end of the table for breakfast. They decided on the night before whoever gets there first in the morning wins and gets to sit there for a month.

Emily came into the kitchen, pouting as she lend over and put her hands on her knees. "Hey, that's not fair!" She stand up straight and walked over to Jayden. She playfully began twirling his hair. "Jayden, baby, Antonio pushed me on the way over here."

Jayden looked over at Antonio from the other end of the table. "He did, did he? Well, I'll go beat him up after breakfast."

"Aww. Thank ya, sweetie." Emily lend over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Emily knew he was just kidding but he knew that she liked the idea of protecting her.

Antonio shot Jayden a I-can't-believe-you look. "Jayden! I'm your best friend; you're suppose to be on my side!"

Jayden shrugged, "Well, Emily's my girlfriend. So she tops you."

In the background, Emily giggled as she made herself some ceral and sat at the closest seat to Jayden. Emily felt like nothing in the world could ruin her day right now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Sanzu River, another nighlok had been watching Emily for the past few days and plotting something against her. This nighlok was called Doubledose. He could turn his moogers into humans; they would look like humans but be controlled by Doubledose.<p>

He knew Emily was the weakest leak of all the power rangers, so he decided to target her in order to weaken the Samurai Rangers. He noticed that the red ranger is her boyfriend, so he got an idea as he set off to the real world.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys! Hurry up before the lines get too long!" Emily yelled over the crowd. She swam upsteam of all the people in front of her of the cupcake shop.<p>

It was their free day off, so they decided to go to the cupcake shop before anything else they planned to do. Emily was trying to be the first in line which the other were trying to get to a line.

Jayden stood on his toes trying to search for Emily, but soon gave up. "Hey Mia," Jayden turned to Mia, "I'll be outside waiting. I don't really feel like getting a cupcake anyway."

"Alright Jayden. If you say so." Mia shrugged.

Jayden fought his way through the crowd of people in a tiny cupcake shop, finally getting out.

Jayden found them a table when he saw a couple getting up from it. He sat there and waited for everyone to come out with their orders. He started looking around when his eyes meet the eyes of a girl who was walking towards him. Her hips swayed as she walked, making it harder for Jayden to not look at her.

The girl swayed over to him, sitting right in his lap. "Hey gorgeous." the girl flirted, flipping her dark blonde hair.

"Excuse me?" Jayden said.

"You heard me. So, what is a sexy guy like you doing in a stupid town like this?" the girl said, twirling a strand of Jayden's hair.

"First of all, I actually like it here. Second, I don't even know you. Get off of me!" Jayden hissed, trying to push the girl off him. But the girl hooked her arms around Jayden, making it harder.

"Fine, if you wanna play that way. I'm Ricci. What's your name?" Ricci asked.

"That's not of your business."

"Why not? I'm just trying to get to know you." Ricci huffed, making a pouting face.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Jayden said, giving Ricci a disgusted look.

"Yeah, I do that to people." Ricci giggled. Jayden noticed her face slowing coming closer to his. At first he thought it was just his imagination, until her lips touched his.

...

Emily tried standing on her tippy toes as she tried looking over the people in front of her. Emily huffed a sigh out as she gave up trying to look over everyone. She looked behind her and saw the rest of rangers, except Jayden, standing in line farther away from her. Emily slipped through the crowds of people as she made her way to Mia.

"Mia, would you be an angel and get me my cupcake for me? I keep gettting farther and farther away from the counter. I swear, I think these people can't see me there!" Emily exclaimed.

Mia laughed, "Of course, I would do anything for you."

"Thanks Mia." Emily brightly smiled as she headed outside.

"_Ok, where the heck could Jayden be_?" Emily thought to herself which scanning the people. "_Hmm, ok that's guys a hobo...a wife dealing with her two kids...that's a dog...Jayden kissing a girl... a kid eating a bagel...hold up...WAIT A MINUTE!" _ Emily directed her eyes to see a girl, other than her, kissing the man she loved. Emily's heart just died inside.


	2. New Ones to Find

Chapter 2: New Ones to Find

Emily walked right up to Jayden and the random girl just as they pulled away from eachother. Emily went right up to Jayden and slapped him across the face. "YOU HEARTLESS JERK!" Emily yelled in his face, running away with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Emily, stop! I can explain!" Jayden shouted at her, flipping Ricci off his lap. Ricci toppled over the chair and landed hard on her butt.

"Oww. That hurt." Ricci whined, watching Jayden run after his broken-hearted girlfriend. Ricci just had to smile at that.

* * *

><p>Emily ran all the way to the park, trying to lose Jayden from her tracks. Emily collasped on a bench while she cried out her heart and soul. Emily wiped away her tears as she thought to herself. <em>"I should've known this relationship we had wouldn't of worked out. I'm such an idiot." <em>Emily looked around to see couples holding hands as they walked around the park. _"Why would Jayden do this to me? I'm his girlfriend for crying out loud! Well, ex-girlfriend." _Emily felt another tear coming down her cheek.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Jayden, she looked the opposite way of the feel of the hand.

"Miss, are you ok?" a unfamilar voice asked her.

Emily quickly looked up once she realized that this voice wasn't Jayden's. Looking up, she saw a guy around her age with brownish hair looking down at her. His face expression was filled with concern, like he was really worried about her.

"I'm sorry but I was out for a jog and saw you running over here crying. I wanted to know if everything was alright." the guy said.

"Umm... yeah. I'm fine. I just...uhh... have this symtom where I cry for no reason." Emily lied.

"It concernly don't look like any symtom." the guy raised his eyebrows. "Listen, if it makes you feel anymore comfortabler, my name is Gary."

"Hi, I'm Emily." Emily replied, putting out her hand. She let out a tiny smile that they shook hands.

"Now, can you tell me what's really going on?" Gary asked, sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Fine, if you insist. My friends and I were going to get a cupcake today but the lines were too long. I mean seriously, I have never seen that cupcake shop so full in my life!" Gary gave her a look. "Sorry, kind of got off track. Anyway, I came out of the shop and saw my boyfriend, I mean _ex_-boyfriend, kissing another girl. That's why I was crying, happy now?"

Gary chuckled slightly. "Not exactly. I'm really sorry to hear that though." Gary placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You seemed to of had a bad day. Since you didn't get your cupcake, how about we get a ice cream from across the street; my treat."

"Thanks. But I bearly even know you. I couldn't do that to a stranger." Emily sighed.

"Then, how 'bout making this a date? So I wouldn't be a stranger to you anymore." Gary shyly grinned.

Emily nodded her head, "Yeah, I would like that." They both smiled to eachother before heading off to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>Jayden jogged just about all around town looking for Emily, but still couldn't find a trace of her. Jayden hung his head low, feeling ashamed of what he did. <em>"Why must've this happened? I mean, it's not even my fault! That girl just kissed me, I DIDN'T KISS HER BACK! Emily, where are you?" <em>Jayden silently thought to himself.

Someone bumped into Jayden, making him almost stumble. "Watch what your going!" the random man yelled at Jayden.

Jayden ignored the man but stopped dead in his place. When the man had bumped into him, his head was turned to see that he was infront of a ice cream shop. In that ice cream shop, he saw Emily sitting alone at a table. Jayden's face brighten at the sight of her but then darken. Another guy came to her table, giving her an ice cream, then sitting down on the other side. Jayden's emotions turned for the wild as he stomped straight into the shop, swinging the door wide open. Emily turned her head, shocked to see Jayden stomping over to her.

"Emily, what the heck do you think you're doing!" Jayden said, his voice slightly rising.

"What am I doing? What were YOU doing over at the cupcake shop, kissing that other girl!" Emily shrieked in his face.

"That was an honest mistake. I can explain if you'll..." Jayden stopped when an ice cream cone was smeared in his face by Emily. The customers in the shop all gasped which they were watching this happen.

"You don't have to explain crap. Come on Gary, we're leaving." Emily snapped, grabbing Gary's hand and leaving the shop. Jayden stood in there in shock at what Emily did. For the first time in his life, he felt like he actually didn't know what to do next.


	3. You again!

Chapter 3: You again!

Jayden walked around town again, felting completely helpless on his situation with Emily. After he cleaned the ice cream off his face, he really felt like heading home. Jayden walked slowly home, slomping as he walked. When he saw a can on the street, he kicked it hard. That was his mistake though cause that can hit a car passing by. Jayden made a run for it until he thought he was out of sight from the car. Jayden continued walked until he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Awww, miss your little girlly-friend?"

Jayden quickly turned around and saw Ricci behind him with her arms crossed. "Go away Ricci, I don't feel like putting up with your nonsense."

"Oh Jayden baby, that really hurt me." Ricci pouted, pretending to act hurt. "Come on, how about you and I take alittle time off together and go to a..."

Jayden stopped her before she could finish. "Hold on. How did you know my name? No one ever mentioned my name to you, no one said my name." Jayden pulled out his spin sword from no where and pointed it at Ricci. "Who are you, really?"

Ricci eyed him. "So, I see I made a slip up. Oh well, time to reveal myself anyway." Suddenly, Ricci transformed into a ugly mooger. Jayden stepped back in alarm, but kept his striking position. Suddenly, a nighlok appeared beside "Ricci". Jayden slowing started to recongize this nighlok when he was looking at anicent scrolls in Mentor's study.

"Doubledose." Jayden hissed after finally identifying the nighlok.

"Hello Red Ranger." Doubledose laughed evilly.

"What do you want?"

"Me? Oh, just passing through town." Doubledose chuckled at his statement. "Oh, and to kill off the power rangers. Yeah, nothing new."

"So these was your plan along, huh?" Jayden said. "Wait, what was your plan?"

"I sent 'Ricci' here to come and break up that yellow ranger and you so you could come easier to destroy, since you would be fighting with a broken heart. I knew the yellow ranger couldn't take seeing you kissing another girl. In the end, my plan went even smoother than I expected."

"This isn't the end, nighlok. That means your plan wouldn't of worked out once I'm done with you!" Jayden yelled as he ran to attack Doubledose. Jayden tried with all his might to fight off this nighlok, but couldn't because his heart felt weak when still knowing Emily hated him.

Suddenly, Doubledose took a streak at Jayden when he realized he was off guard. Jayden rolled to the ground, him holding on to his arm.

"Nice knowing you Red Ranger." Doubledose laughed as he got ready to streak Jayden. Jayden closed his eyes and got ready to the pain to come. Nothing happened. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Emily and his team fighting off the nighlok. Jayden broke out into a smile when Emily looked at him. She quickly ran over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Jayden, are you ok?" she asked with concern. She took off her helmet so she could see his face clearly.

"Yeah, alittle. Em, listen. I'm really sorry for kissing that girl, or should I said mooger." Jayden said, disgusted when he realized what he said on the last part.

"No Jayden, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you in the first place. You see, after I left the shop, I started feeling really bad about what I did to you. So I told Gary that I really wanted to know what had happened, so I set off trying to find you. I saw you and that Ricci girl talking, so I hide. Soon, I found out the whole story. But really, I'm the one who should be saying sorry right now. So, I'm sorry."

Jayden felt relieved inside as he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Their kiss would've lasted longer if it wasn't for Mike yelling at them. "Hey you two lovebirds, stop smackin on eachother's lips & get your butts over here!"

Emily and Jayden laughed as they ran over to the nighlok and began fighting him off.

* * *

><p>The next day, Emily woke up with a sunny smile on her face. When she came out of her room, she saw Antonio coming out of his. Kevin came into the hallway and shouted to them, "Only one piece of sausage left."<p>

Emily and Antonio looked at eachother and nodded. With a sprint, they both raced into the kitchen trying to get to that piece of sausage.

"Ladies first!" Emily yelled, pushing Antonio away.

"I'm skinny, I need that piece of sausage." Antonio said, pushing Emily out of his way.

"No you don't! You're more muscle than flesh."

"Exactly, thanks for agreeing with me." Antonio gave a sly smile as snatched the piece of sausage off the plate and made a run for it. Soon followed by Emily yelling, "I wasn't agreeing! I was pointing out! Jayden, alittle help here!" Emily shouted over to Jayden.

From the eating table, Jayden sat there chuckling to his-self. "I'm so glad things are back to normal."

** The End**


End file.
